Acting Out
by Eclarelover96
Summary: A two or three part one-shot based off of the episodes Zombie Part 1 & 2. When Clare and Drew both decide to run for class president will they clash or work things out? Maya has not been acting or dressing like herself lately, will her new attitude and look get her in trouble? There is also a party at the Torres household, where a lot of interesting things will happen. Read please.


_**Author's Note: Greeting readers. Just a two-shot that is based off of Friday's episode of Zombie Part 1. My take on what could have happened. Did you all hear about the season finale being postponed until June? I'm so upset about that, we waited long enough for it… so why make us go crazy, right? Anyway I heard it might be because of Party With Degrassi coming around that time so yeah. And others are saying it's so that we don't have to wait long after for season 13 to start. So technically the last episode is next Friday. X( Kill me now, it's just sad. I will miss having something to look forward to every Friday night, oh well enough of my rant, onto this first part of the two-shot. Second part will be posted before next week's show as well as trouble and another one-shot I have been working on. Read, review, and enjoy! (;**_

_Running for Class President _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_A baffled Clare Edwards came into school and sat on the front steps of Degrassi, holding her head in her hands in frustration. I just didn't understand! Why wasn't Eli calling or texting me, nothing. He hadn't even looked at me since our break-up he was too busy with his stupid new zombie movie. I wish he would pay the smallest speck of attention to me. I spent most of my days crying and wallowing away for him to take me back, even though he broke up with me. It just felt so empty without him beside me, he was my other half, my rock, and in an instant it was all gone. Did he care? The question kept ringing in my ears. Of course he does, he told you he loves you Clare. My doubts rested uneasily in my mind and I was at a loss for what to do. Alli and Jenna tried giving me advice but it didn't work, I had to do this on my own. Something to get Eli's attention, but what? That was what I had to figure out. Deciding I had enough of self-pitying myself I got up off the cold cement and gathered my things, going inside. Darting my eyes around in search of my friends I settled on a poster that caught my interest. Walking over to it I read it closely and saw that it was time for elections. People running for vice president, treasurer, secretary, and finally president. I looked around the table and saw that no one had filled the position of class president yet. Hmm… maybe I could run? Reaching for a pen, someone suddenly stuck their hand in the basket before me and grabbed the one I had got a hold of. "Sorry." I said even though it clearly wasn't my fault. Dropping the pen I grabbed another one and checked off the box for president when someone cleared their throat. Looking up I saw no one other than Drew Torres. One of my best friend's older brothers. It was rumored that he was staying back a year since he dropped out for a while and was falling behind. That meant he would be in the same grade as me and Adam, kind of awkward when you think about it. "Are you seriously thinking of running for class president Edwards?" I was a little taken aback at his tone. "Yeah, why do you care?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest with the same attitude he gave me. A smirk had formed on his lips. "No reason… no reason." He said and kept silent until I spoke up again. "Okay then. Excuse me if you will." Stepping aside he allowed me to slip my paper into the registration box. As I was walking away Drew said, "I was asking because I'm running too Edwards." I stood there frozen, not sure if I had heard the words come out of his mouth right. He laughed at my reaction which had me annoyed and fuming. Today was not a good day and he was just making things worse. "What, scared of a little competition Drop out Drew?" I asked and watched in satisfaction as his facial expression turned to one of anger. "No. Bring it on." He said and began striding down the hallway like he was better than everyone else, but that was far from the truth. What did I just get myself into? I face palmed myself and thought about what kind of a campaign I could run… that was a lot harder than it sounded._

_Drew's P.O.V._

_I didn't expect anyone else to run for class president, and when I saw Clare this morning around the table for people running my heart raced. I peered over her shoulder and sighed in disappointment when she checked off the president box. I really wanted this position, it would be my fresh start, and I was willing to do anything to get it. Showing no fear I was ready for some competition, and always prepared to let my competitive side out. This would make for an interesting running though. If I wanted to win against her I would have to think and fast, my ideas had to be damn good. With the help of Bianca we could come up with something decent. Taking my free period to start designing possible posters and campaign ideas I settled on a few different slogans as well. The following night I got a speech ready and everything it was totally perfect. "This is probably more than Clare could handle in one night." I said more to myself and leaned back in my chair crossing my hands over my chest with a look of satisfaction. "Well you can thank me for my brilliant ideas." Bianca said playfully rolling her eyes. "Hey, I never said you couldn't take any credit." She leaned against my chest and I bent down to kiss her when we got interrupted. "I hate to break this little love fest but did I hear you correctly? You are running against Clare for president?" Adam asked rather surprised. It might be a positive thing for is to be in the same grade next year. "Yeah, it's going to be great. Adam man, you can help me with this campaign! We will so take down Clare and rule the school next year." It was sounding better and better by the minute. I could just picture it all. The freedom and power would be a bonus. "Uh sorry bro can't do that." I shook at my head at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Pointing to a pin on his shirt, I squinted my eyes to get a better look. It said "Vote for Clare Edwards as president next year." Without missing an opportunity to speak Adam said, "Sorry I'm already helping Clare campaign, and you have Bianca so it's fair, right? May the best man win." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You mean to tell me you are choosing your best friend over your brother…" unable to finish my sentence he said, "Yeah. She asked me first and I did promise after all. If you had asked me earlier I would have helped, but then again I didn't know you were running until a few minutes ago." Nodding I was getting slightly angry with him. "Okay fine if that's the way it's going to be then you better make sure Clare gives it her all, no holding back." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You are so on. And we are going to win. Just watch." I laughed at his eagerness. "Riighhhtttt." Stretching out the word he became aware of my sarcastic tone. "Okay well I have to go. Nice seeing you Bianca." She smiled at him and then turned back to me. "I would love to stay longer but I have to get going soon… see you tomorrow?" Agreeing I escorted her out the front door and went back to my room. I needed something more, there was one thing missing but I couldn't think what. Then it hit me when I was getting up out of bed to go grab a drink from the fridge. I would throw a party to raise my chances of winning. The water being long forgotten I opened my laptop and started typing like a mad man. Printing out at least 300 invitations I would hand them out the very next day. I went back to bed that night resting more peacefully. And I couldn't wait to see what the morning would bring. _

_Clare's P.O.V._

_The next day I came into school feeling refreshed and ready for this upcoming election and I really felt like I had a chance of winning. With Adam by my side we would surely dominate having everyone's vote. Spending all of yesterday at school working on the newspaper didn't give me much time to plan out posters or a speech. Still, after I got home I started my speech and managed to print out at least 10 posters as well as making pins. My brochure was already made and in my locker since lunch. Surely Drop out Drew didn't have any ideas to prepare anything better. I sat back at my table in front of the office in confidence. Then I walked around about to pass out pins to students. When something caught my eye; coming closer to it I saw posters of Drew, and him only plastered over every square inch of the school walls. I huffed in frustration and went to investigate further. What else could he have possibly done? A few feet away I noticed a table was set up and it had a poster in the front with a picture of Drew giving a thumbs up and said, "Vote Drew as president." Scoffing at his little attempt at winning I ran over to his table only to see him giving out pins as well and cookies with his face on it. But there was more. He had little pens and flags with his face as well and party invitations stacked up. Bianca DeSousa his fiancé was helping him out by handing people the cookies and other free things. "This is not the way to win Drew. You have to have a plan. This isn't some game." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "You don't think I know that Edwards? I'm dead serious about this election. And if bribing people with free stuff will help get their votes, then so be it. Now why don't you run off to your little stand, okay? I'm sure my brother will help you." In that last part of his statement I noticed his voice had changed to one of anger. Then realization quickly hit me. "Well well well… looks like someone's jealous that his little brother is helping me instead of him. Oh poor Drew." I said and stepped back to my table before he could say anything. A few minutes later Bianca walked up to me looking sympathetic. "Hey Clare." I pretended to busy myself; I really didn't want to talk to her. "Hi." Looking up at her for the first time our eyes met and she came closer to me. "Look I know that you want to win this election and it's just caused some tension between you and Drew. I'm sorry, I thought that by entering him it would give him something to do while I was away at college next year, it was never meant to spiral out of control like this. He doesn't mean anything he says, it's just him being competitive and jealous that his brother his helping you instead of him." Starting to feel bad at my actions I apologized too. "I'm sorry too for stooping down so low. It's just that Eli and I broke up a few days ago and I also thought that by joining this it would keep me distracted, or at least get his attention. But he doesn't even seem to care." I slouched down in my seat looking at the floor. Taking a hold of my hand Bianca squeezed it. "Hey I'm sure he still cares. The guy is crazy about you, anyone can see that. Sometimes guys just need space and time to realize that what they want is right in front of them. And I understand why you are running in the election. No hard feelings?" Smiling up at her I stood up from my chair and walked over to face her. "Yeah, no hard feelings, it's all good. And thanks for the advice." Shaking her hand we exchanged smiles once more and she was off down the hallway into the sea of students. Sitting back in my chair I thought about what she told me until I was interrupted in my thoughts. "Hey Edwards! Why were you talking to my fiancé, trying to get ideas in her head?" Drew had come over here in a hasty manner and slammed his fist on the table. Trying to remain calm I said, "Um no… she came over here to apologize and I did the same." He looked at me with cold eyes. "You're lying. What would she have to apologize to you for?" Not even giving me the chance to explain he walked away. My irritation returned once more. I angrily sat down at my table and waited for students to pass by so I could hand them my pins. A few minutes later someone approached me and slipped a piece of paper without saying a word they walked away. My interest was piqued and I picked it up and read it over. It was an invitation to Drew's party that night. Thinking for a moment I decided I would go and get my revenge. A few hours later I was in front of his house and could hear the loud music blaring. The smell of alcohol filled the air. I ignored it and walked past many people handing them my pins and still in search of Drew. Man, this was going to be difficult, there must be at least 400 or 500 people here. _

_**Author's Note: Hey readers, what did you think of this first part of the one-shot? Sorry if it sucked, I had to write it in less than two hours because I have my own homework to do and I am going to update Trouble tonight. I'm so excited to see this second episode will unravel and hopefully we will get more on prom next week. If you have any requests or ideas on stories, be sure to let me know and I hope you had good and safe Easter in case I don't update again today, but I will most likely finish this by tomorrow. Still… happy holidays! And don't forget to leave me a review por favor, it's much appreciated. I will post some fanfic recommendations in my next update of Trouble. Until next time. (:**_

_**P.S. I will live tweet during next week's show, follow me on Twitter if you already don't. PM me after or during the episode on Friday and I will gladly talk about it with you. **_


End file.
